


When Entire World Is Shouting

by evening_spirit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fellamy, Friendship, One-Shot, Post 2x04, and how everything falls apart, ballamy and finn friendship, fellamy friendship, kind of implied character death but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evening_spirit/pseuds/evening_spirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is overwhelmed. Or maybe he simply doesn't want to admit that he worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Entire World Is Shouting

**Author's Note:**

> And, as usual, I end up writing about my favorite character in the final paragraphs of the story. And he doesn't appear here in person at all. But I hope his presence in spirit is tangible.  
> Belarke, with hints of Flarke and a strong vibe of Bellamy/Finn and Clarke/Finn friendship.

_ Hope is the little voice you hear whisper "maybe", when it seems the entire world is shouting "no!"  
_ **~unknown**

* * *

When so many things happen all at once, anyone can lose sight even of the important matters. Ones that, in hindsight, they know they should never have forgotten.

Bellamy had a lot on his plate that day. For starters, he found his sister. Nothing was ever more important to him than Octavia, nothing. Letting her go with Lincoln was probably the most difficult, most painful decision of his life. Worse than not throwing himself at those guards, then, at the masquerade. Worse than shooting Chancellor Jaha.

He let her go.

And the girl who found him merely a few days later was a different person altogether.

Bellamy was focused on his sister, then. He was also focused on Mel, the girl they saved from the cliff. He had to, she was new to this world, had difficulty walking on uneven terrain – both due to her injuries, exertion caused by hours spent hanging on that tree and simple lack of adjustment to the Ground, they had all experienced a lifetime ago. A lifetime... it had only been about a month – Bellamy realized.

Mel was tough though. No, not tough. She was stubborn. She made it to the Camp with them. And then Bellamy had to worry about the guards and that he had escaped from the arrest and what they would do to him because of that. Would they punish him? Would they lock him up right back? Could he plea to let him go? Who could he plea with? Doctor Griffin?

The moment he entered the Camp all those worries evaporated though. He saw the fair head among the crowd of people and heard his sister's whisper right next to him, "Is that..."

He had told Octavia everything that happened – well, not  _every_ -thing – but he told her that their friends, all those who had hidden inside the drop-ship, had been taken by the Grounders. He told her that the Ark had landed. He told her that the people from the Ark found them – him and a few others, Monroe here, Sterling and... Yeah. Maybe he simply didn't want to think too much about him. He told Octavia that they set out on a rescue mission for Clarke and the rest of their friends, but they hadn't made much progress. Still, Octavia knew that Clarke was not supposed to be at the Camp.

Octavia told him what she had been through, too, the battles with the Grounders, things they'd said to her, but his mind still refused to put those events and his little sister together and get a cohesive image. His little sister was not supposed to be this strong, hyperaware warrior woman.

"Is that Clarke?" Octavia breathed out right next to him and Bellamy turned to stare at her for a heartbeat. "Go to her," Octavia whispered with a knowing smile and Bellamy ran.

Clarke was found and somehow, she was more important than Octavia in this moment.

They hugged and her smell engulfed him. Smell of soap and stale clothes, the smell so familiar from the Ark, of washing disinfectants. But underneath it all, there was this faint scent of leaves and mud and smoke that was so Clarke. Softness of her hair against his cheek brought tears to his eyes and the warmth of her body pressed to his made him feel like he could conquer the whole world, like he would take all the Grounders all by himself and free all of their friends.

He wanted to do this. He wanted to go back into the woods right away, if only Clarke told him where to look for them.

But then he learned things were nothing like he imagined. Clarke and forty seven of their friends weren’t taken by the Grounders at all, but by the Mountain Men. The people from the Mountain, from Mount Weather. They were kept in false sense of security, fed and well taken care of – but in mortal danger all the same.

The Mountain Men were not immune to the effects of the radiation. Radiation would kill them. But they had technology that allowed them to transfuse blood from the Grounders to their bodies, blood that could heal them in case of exposure. The people from the Ark had the same ability to withstand higher radiation as the Grounders. Now both, people from the Ark and the Grounders, had the same enemy.

Any and all expeditions aimed at hurting the Grounders could have catastrophic results. They had to do everything in their power to make peace with the Grounders, work together with them, toward a common goal.

Like Finn had wanted before.

Chances of that happening were slim though, Clarke revealed. She almost had an ally. She had escaped the Mountain along with Anya, but Anya was now dead, shot by the Camp guards. People at the Camp had to figure out the way to make peace now and for the first time the grown-ups, Doctor Griffin, Chancellor Kane and others decided that they could use help of their children. Bellamy was pardoned and he, along with Clarke, Octavia – the warrior woman who fought alongside the Grounders, who used to be his sister, but grew up so fast – Clarke's mother, the Chancellor, the head of security – they all spoke for a long time, trying to come up with a plan to unite with the Grounders and liberate their people from Mount Weather.

So many things happened all at once. Too many to keep track of the important ones. They were all important, but in hindsight, Bellamy thought he should have remembered about one detail, about one person.

As it was, Clarke mentioned him first.

It was evening already, sun set early and it was fairly cold. Bellamy was hungry like a mountain lion and he crouched at the fire, devouring soup prepared by the common field kitchen. Clarke came up next to him and smiled feebly. She looked nervous.

"Hey, what's up, Princess?"

"Don't..." she choke. "Don’t call me that, please." She looked at her palms, wiggled her fingers. Stayed silent for so long he almost missed the question spoken in a barely audible whisper. "Where is he?" When he didn't answer for another while, she looked up at him. "Finn went out with you, didn't he?" she clarified. "Raven told me." Her lips trembled and Bellamy still didn't respond, because he just realized he had completely forgotten about Finn, about him going away with Murphy, deep into the Grounders territory, to claw his way through, to save Clarke and their friends, who weren't even there.

About Finn, who was unhinged, unbalanced, unrecognizable. Dangerous. To the others as much as to himself.

He didn't reply and Clarke asked the question he should have been asking himself. She asked him to confirm something he wanted to know himself, but couldn't be sure.

"Please, tell me he is alive..."

* * *

.end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
